Yōsuke Hirata
|inggris = Dallas Reid }} |Hirata Yōsuke}} adalah satu dari murid paling top di kelas 1-D dan anggota dari Klub Sepak Bola. Nilai bagusnya layak berada di kelas atas; namun, dia berakhir di Kelas-D karena alasan yang belum dijelaskan. Dia berada di kursi paling kiri di baris kedua, di sebelah tempat 'pacarnya', Kei Karuizawa duduk. Latar Belakang Yōsuke adalah seorang pria biasa yang tidak menonjol banyak sampai tahun kedua sekolah menengahnya, bertentangan dengan pria yang sekarang dia selalu menunjukkan keunggulan dalam kepemimpinan. Meski dia tidak terlalu menonjol, dia mengaku dia tidaklah "invisible". Dia Normal. Temannya, Sugimura, juga seperti itu, yang bersama dengannya sangat baik sejak dia masih kecil. Selama enam tahun di sekolah dasar, mereka sekelas. Dan karena mereka tetangga juga, mereka selalu berangkat dan pulang sekolah bersama. Namun, setelah mereka masuk sekolah menengah, untuk pertama kalinya, mereka terpisah ke kelas yang berbeda. Meskipun demikian, Yōsuke dan Sugimura masih berangkat dan pulang bersama. Tapi hari-hari mereka bersama mulai menurun secara bertahap dan berkurang total. Yōsuke mulai bergaul dengan teman-temannya dari kelas barunya. Di lingkungan yang baru, itu pasti tak bisa dihindari untuk mencari teman baru. Sedikit yang dia tahu bahwa selama Yōsuke sibuk bermain dengan teman-temannya, dibelakang punggunggnya, Sugimura sebenarnya sedang dibully. Sugimura mengirimkan Yōsuke permintaan bantuan berkali-kali. Sugimura sering muncul dengan wajah terluka dan bekas luka di sekujur tubuhnya. Tapi melawan semua ratapan itu Yōsuke malah memilih untuk tetap diam, tuli, dan buta. dia memprioritaskan untuk bermain dengan teman-teman barunya dan tidak pernah mendengarkan Sugimura dengan serius. Dia di sisi lain, yang awalnya memiliki kepribadian yang keras kepala, menjadi seseorang yang selalu cepat berkelahi jadi tidak pernah memikirkan keadaannya secara mendalam. Setahun kemudian, Yōsuke dan Sugimura keduanya menjadi murid kelas dua dan mereka bersatu kembali satu sama lain. Namun, Sugimura sudah patah hati saat itu. Citranya yang terang dan ceria sebelumnya sudah tidak ada lagi dan bekas yang ditinggalkan oleh pukulan dan tendanganlah yang tersisa. Dia bahkan tidak diijinkan untuk pergi ke toilet dan terpaksas ngompol di kelas. Pembullian semacam itu menjadi kegiatan rutin sehari-hari. Walau Yōsuke menyaksikan kekerasan semacam itu, dia tidak bisa melakukan apapun, dan terlebih lagi, dia tidak bisa melakukan apapun. Yōsuke terlalu takut bahwa dia akan menjadi target baru, bahwa "kehidupan menyenangkannya" akan di hancurkan. Terhadap Sugimura yang selalu bersama dengannya, dia berlanjut untuk pura-pura tidak melihatnya. Dia percaya bahwa satu dari tiga pilihan terbaik akan terjadi: Antara (1) suatu hari,si pembuli hanya akan bosan dengannya, atau bahwa (2) suatu hari Sugimura akan berhenti datang ke sekolah dan pembulian akan berhenti, atau bahwa (3) seseorang yang lain akan masuk dan menolongnya. Yōsuke mengklaim bahwa dia terus memikirkan hal-hal tentang dirinya sendiri seperti itu. Pada akhirnya, ingatan tentang apa yang terjadi ke Sugimura terbakar didalam pikiran Yōsuke. Setelah latihan sepak bola di pagi hari, dia kembali ke ruang kelas. Dan disana, dia melihat Sugimura. Walau dulu mereka dekat ke satu sama lain, Yōsuke ragu sebelum masuk sejak, pada saat itu, dia tidak nyaman. Meskipun dia adalah teman yang pernah bermain bersama sejak masih kecil, pada waktu itu dia hampir terasa seperti orang asing kepadanya. Yōsuke tidak bisa membantu tapi berpikir hal buruk seperti dia akan akan dibully bersama dengannya jika dia berasosiasi dirinya kembali dengan Sugimura. Setelah beberapa waktu, mereka berdua tidak mengatakan apapun. Tidak ada yang bisa didengar dan dirasakan tapi keheningan yang memekakkan telinga dan suasana yang sangat dingin. Hari itu ditengah kelas — dimana hanya sepasang teman berharga ini yang ada, Sugimura melompat keluar jendela. Setelah dikirim ke rumah sakit, Sugimura dideklarasikan gagar otak. Dan bahkan sekarang, orang tua Sugimura masih menunggu kesembuhannya dan percaya padanya. Tapi apakah dia masih hidup atau mati sekarang, Yōsuke tidak tahu apa yang harus dipikirkan tentangnya. Dia percaya bahwa kejadian saat itu masih begitu nyata saat dia masih berpikir jika itu hanyalah mimpi atau halusinasi. Dia mengklaim pada waktu Sugimura melompat, dia menjadi sangat sadar — bahwa dengan memikirkan hanya dirinya sendiri, Yōsuke mendorong teman berharganya, Sugimura, ke kematiannya. Ini adalah bagaimana Yōsuke mendapatkan penyakit . Meskipun dia berpikir bahwa ini tidak akan menghasilkan kebahagiaan untuk Sugimura, tapi, paling tidak, dia ingin bertobat dengan menyelamatkan orang lain seperti dia — seseorang yang mengalami pembullian sampai sangat ekstrim. Penampilan Yōsuke adalah pria muda dengan tinggi rata-rata dengan rambut pirang dan mata coklat. Dia sering terlihat mengenakan seragam sekolah standar tapi ketika di luar sekolah dia mengenakan kemeja bergaris saat dia dan Kei berlari ke arah Suzune saat liburan musim panas. Kepribadian Yōsuke adalah orang yang sangat dewasa dan ramah ketika disekitar orang lain dan jarang sekali marah. Sifat hangatnya telah menyebabkan sebagian besar kelas mengenalinya sebagai ketua kelas. Dia mendapatkan kepercayaan dari kelas dan meraih perhatian dari beberapa gadis, yang paling hebat adalah Kei Karuizawa. Dia menyetujui hubungan dengannya untuk membantu menahan tindakan pembulian yang mungkin datang ke Kei, saat dia ketakutan atas apa yang terjadi ketika dia di sekolah mengeah terulang kembali. Tujuan ini nampaknya telah tercapai. Hirata has a trusting side to him, as shown when he covered for Kiyotaka Ayanokōji after he found Karuizawa's underwear on him, believing his explanation of not being the thief as he wouldn't do such a thing, despite not knowing him well or having evidence to prove otherwise. He has an adept leadership ability as shown in the survival test where he managed to get everyone to come to the common ground after a brief argument over provision and points. Despite all the positive qualities he displays in his class, he can be quite shaken up, as shown when he became horrified after the survival book was burned and was so stunned that he couldn't understand what caused this to happen. He only snapped out of it when he heard Kiyotaka stating his class was asking for help as he gave them orders. In the light novels, it is revealed that his personality stems from the guilt of abandoning his childhood friend who suffered bullying without Yōsuke being there. Through this experience, he has tried to solve things using an alternative way rather than fighting even if its not the best solution. Kemampuan Kemampuan Fisik Yōsuke hasn't been shown to do much in terms of physical strength or brute force, but he has mentioned that he plays every sport imaginable and tried out for the school soccer club. Kemampuan Academik Yōsuke has demonstrated decent grades good enough to get him into the upper classes, but currently unknown factors led to him being put in D-Class. Kemampuan Intelektual Yōsuke has demonstrated that he possesses quite a talent in leading others, becoming one of D-Class' central figures and class representatives. He further proved this going into the special island survival test, using sound strategies to rack up as many points as possible for his class. It is shown that when things go wrong he is not above cracking under the pressure, but can quickly recover when people assure him that he is needed to be calm and collected. Plot In the anime's debut, Yōsuke, like the other first years, listened in to the speech given by Manabu Horikita, the Student Council President welcoming them to the Advanced Nurturing High School. While waiting for their teacher to begin the class that day, he asked everyone in D-Class to introduce themselves, starting off by giving his name and stating how he played every sport imaginable and wanting to apply for the soccer club, while also hoping to get along with everyone else. Other people followed his lead, introducing themselves in turn until Ken Sudō cut in with his remarks of how childish it was before their teacher Sae Chabashira walked in and started class.